<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Crossed by laykay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003082">Star Crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay'>laykay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I don't even know how to tag this, can you tell I didn't know what to title this?, just Shelby and Toni being cute cause the world needs more of that, just pure fluff, they're still on the island so as fluffy as they can get</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was thinking about when you told me about how you never got to go to the planetarium, so I figured I’d bring the planetarium here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Crossed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we going?” Toni asked, holding onto one of Shelby’s hands, the other hand holding a torch as she led her through the dark woods.</p><p>Shelby glanced back at her and smiled.  “You’ll see.”</p><p>“You know, if you’re planning on killing me and burying me out here, the others are gonna realize I’m missing.”</p><p>“Oh shush,” Shelby told her, pausing to turn around to kiss her quickly.  She led her a bit further down the path they’d cleared that led to the waterfall, but Shelby suddenly changed course and started moving through thick brush.</p><p>“Okay, seriously, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Didn’t I just tell you that you’ll see and to shush?  Just trust me.”</p><p>Toni went silent, letting Shelby guide her through the trees until they reached a clearing, where a small fire pit had been made.  Shelby released Toni’s hand and lit the fire before extinguishing the torch then smiled at Toni, reaching both hands out to her.</p><p>“What is this?” Toni asked, taking Shelby’s hands, allowing her to pull her into the clearing.</p><p>“Well, I was thinking about when you told me about how you never got to go to the planetarium, so I figured I’d bring the planetarium here.”</p><p>Toni glanced up towards the sky then looked back to Shelby.  “I’m pretty sure these are the exact same stars we can see from the beach.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re not alone on the beach.  We can sit and we can look at the stars but we’d also get teased about it.  Can you just let me do this one thing without giving me a hard time, please?”</p><p>Toni grinned then nodded as Shelby sat, pulling on Toni’s hand until she sat between her legs.  “You’re gonna teach me about the stars?  Your church didn’t have an issue with you learning this shit?” she asked, leaning back against her as Shelby’s arms came around her waist. </p><p>“Shut up.  I learned about the solar system like everyone else.  I just happen to think it’s one of God’s greatest creations.”</p><p>“One of them?  What are the top five?”</p><p>Shelby didn’t answer, kissing Toni’s cheek quickly before she looked back up at the stars.  “Do you see that bright cluster of stars right there?” Shelby asked, pointing at the sky.</p><p>Toni looked up, not sure where Shelby was pointing.  “Sure,” she said, even though she couldn’t tell one cluster of stars from the rest.</p><p>“That’s Orion.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I have no idea,” Shelby said with a laugh.  “It’s somewhere up there though.  If you can find the Big Dipper, that’s part of Ursa Major.  I know that.”</p><p>“Okay, well, what’s the difference between the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper?  How do I know which one I’m looking at?”</p><p>Shelby was silent for a moment, her chin against Toni’s shoulder.  “I think maybe they’re facing different directions?  And, you know, one’s little and one’s big.”</p><p>Toni laughed, leaning back against Shelby.  “If we ever get off this island, you shouldn’t go into teaching.”</p><p>“Hey,” Shelby said defensively, nudging Toni in the side.  “If I had a diagram with them all lined out and stuff, I’d be able to tell you where all the constellations are.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s not a brag.  I’d be able to do that too. Literally anyone who has working eyes could do that.”</p><p>“Okay, fine.  I won’t apologize for trying to give you a good memory though.”</p><p>Toni chuckled, shaking her head.  “Are you trying to retroactively give me a better childhood or something?”</p><p>“I’m trying to make Hell a little bit brighter,” Shelby said with a shrug.  “If I can fix some things for you along the way, even better.  I mean, I know this doesn’t actually fix much of anything but, you know, we gotta work with what we have.  Maybe someday I’ll even be able to take you to the real planetarium.”</p><p>Toni chuckled, looking at Shelby over her shoulder.  “Are you asking me out?”</p><p>“Well, someday I do intend for us to go on a proper date, yes, whether or not that involves the planetarium, I don’t know yet.”</p><p>“Will it involve The Cheesecake Factory?”</p><p>Shelby laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss Toni quickly.  “Definitely."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>